<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>B is for Bruises by GordandV</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660494">B is for Bruises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GordandV/pseuds/GordandV'>GordandV</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied Sexual Content, Kink discussions, M/M, No Smut, Relationship Discussions, Sibling Bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GordandV/pseuds/GordandV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick comes home with bruises, a limp, and surprisingly tight lips about why. Jason thinks he lost a fight. Tim, upon inspection, knows better. How? He likes to be hurt in the same ways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Start Reading</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>B is for Bruises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little sibling bonding for Tim and Dick, because why not?</p>
<p>~ Gord</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Holy shit, I thought you said you had plans for your birthday?” Jason says as he opens the back door and finds Dick. The man looks wrecked, but not in any way a hangover from too much celebration could cause. There are dark rings under bloodshot eyes, but that’s not what gets Jason’s attention as Dick grunts in reply and limps inside. There’s fresh bruising peeking out from Dick’s shirt along his neck as well as around his wrists. That on top of the very obvious stumble to Dick’s motions only makes Jason’s eyes widen further.</p>
<p>“Who did you piss off?” he demands as Dick heads through the kitchen and goes to the nearest couch. His bag gets dropped to the floor before Dick carefully lowers himself facedown onto the couch with a relieved sigh. Jason folds his arms, waits, then huffs.</p>
<p>“Who do I have to beat up?” he tries instead, and that earns a weak chuckle.</p>
<p>“No one.”</p>
<p>“You already kick their ass or asses?”</p>
<p>“No, Jason.”</p>
<p>“Then who’d you lose a fight to?”</p>
<p>Dick turns his head around to face out from the couch. He squints up at Jason briefly then his eye shuts. “I didn’t make, get into, or lose any type of fight. It’s not like that.”</p>
<p>Jason holds a hand out. “Then why do you look like shit?”</p>
<p>A dreamy smile slips onto Dick’s face. “You don’t want to know.”</p>
<p>“Uh no, I actually really do.”</p>
<p>“You really don’t.”</p>
<p>“I really do.”</p>
<p>Jason goes over and puts a hand on Dick’s shoulder, but that earns a yelp he didn’t expect. He moves away as if burned while Dick hisses through his teeth. “Please don’t touch me.”</p>
<p>“The hell is wrong with you?” Jason demands as he lets go of his own wrist. “You’re hurt, Big Bird.”</p>
<p>“Superficial at best, don’t worry about it.”</p>
<p>“Bullshit it’s superficial. I-”</p>
<p>“What’s going on?”</p>
<p>Both find Tim leaning in the doorway, looking curious.</p>
<p>“Dick is injured and won’t tell me why,” Jason says with a slight whine.</p>
<p>“Injured?”</p>
<p>“I’m really not, but I am however exhausted,” Dick croaks as he slowly maneuvers the pillow from the corner of the couch to under his cheek.  He makes a noise when Jason tugs on the shirt to expose the bruising that forms a ring around his neck, but not a full one. While some marks look like fingers others are more circular shaped bruises.  Tim studies the bruises there, on Dick’s wrists, then frowns.</p>
<p>“He limping by any chance?” he asks, to which Jason answers.</p>
<p>“Yup.”</p>
<p>Tim hums a bit then sits crossed legged on the floor next to the couch. “Dick.”</p>
<p>“Mhm?”</p>
<p>“You get laid last night?”</p>
<p>Jason splutters while Dick hums, this time long, loud, happy, and perhaps most terrifying in agreement.</p>
<p>“He’s fine. I mean, he’s kinky, but he’s fine,” Tim says dismissively. “Your partner not into aftercare or something? I got some bruise balm if you want.”</p>
<p>“He took care of me, don’t worry,” Dick mutters, half into the pillow though one blue eye cracks open. “Why do you know about this?”</p>
<p>Tim snorts as he leans back on his arms. “Don’t worry about it.”</p>
<p>Dick groans and flops one arm down, making a grabby hand at Tim. “You’re too young to have sex, Timmy, stop giving me bad images.”</p>
<p>Jason blinks then grimaces. “Oh my god, I’m out. You two discuss your apparently kinky as fuck sex lives.” He storms out which makes Tim laugh a bit as he takes Dick’s hand and squeezes gently before growing serious.</p>
<p>“You really okay? Those are some bad bruises.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, seriously. I just wanted to keep some reminders for a couple days.”</p>
<p>Tim hums doubtfully, enough that Dick sighs and forces himself to sit up. He braces his elbows on his knees and looks down at his younger brother. “You have a lot of questions.”</p>
<p>“I mean, obviously, but so long as you really are okay the curiosity won’t kill me.”</p>
<p>“I’ll answer some of yours if you answer some of mine. Deal?”</p>
<p>It takes a moment but Tim then nods and gets onto the couch and leans carefully against Dick. It’s slightly easier to talk without having to look each other in the eye and Tim appreciates the arm that curls around his back and hooks onto his hip like a physical anchor.</p>
<p>“You and Kon, right?” Dick starts, and Tim nods.</p>
<p>“Not exactly a secret, but not exactly broadcasting either. You? Someone I know?”</p>
<p>Dick swallows and leans his head against Tim’s. “Yes. I…don’t want to say who though. It’s a bit complicated. But he treats me right in bed. Real right.”</p>
<p>“You like pain?” asks Tim before he loses his nerve, but his voice drops to a whisper first. He’s never talked to anyone except Kon about this before, and it’s both terrifying and exhilarating.</p>
<p>“Yes. You?”</p>
<p>“Not a lot, and only when I get to anticipate it.” Tim can feel his pulse pick up, feeling a bit giddy. “I recognized your bruises. I…like the same spots.”</p>
<p>“Good eyes,” Dick praises softly before pressing on. “You and Kon are safe? And I don’t mean do you trust him since you obviously do.”</p>
<p>“Always. You?”</p>
<p>Dick almost laughs but settles on shaking his head just a bit. “Probably not as much as I should, but my ah, partner, takes care of me when I don’t.”</p>
<p>“Dick…”</p>
<p>“I’m safe, Tim, even when I don’t want to be.”</p>
<p>Unsurprisingly Tim turns to hug Dick, still gentle and careful, no doubt expecting to hit some sensitive spots. “That worries me.”</p>
<p>“I’m just a thrill seeker. I like to push and sometimes and don’t think about the consequences.”</p>
<p>Dick hugs back and tugs Tim onto him so they’re reclined on the couch. He strokes back Tim’s hair and smiles up at him. “It pains me to say so, but I won’t ask you any more questions. I want to, I do, but I shouldn’t. I will however say I had no idea you were a masochist. It’s always the quiet ones, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>Tim grins and plucks at the neckline of Dick’s shirt, exposing a few more inches dark flesh. “For the record I didn’t know you were… like me.” It feels good to say.</p>
<p>“Not exactly a secret, but not exactly broadcasting,” Dick coos. “People speculate enough about my sex life: I don’t need to confirm anything for anyone.”</p>
<p>“Even if you scare your family?”</p>
<p>“Jason overreacted. I’m sure he’s going to bring it up again later with me and make sure I really wasn’t abused or whatever.”</p>
<p>“What, and give him a play by play?” Tim snorts.</p>
<p>Dick rolls his eyes then beckons Tim closer. Tim squints at him suspiciously then leans over and pushes his hair behind his ear. Dick cups a hand up and drops his voice. “If I tell you, will it scar you?”</p>
<p>Tim almost shivers then nods. “It’ll be our dirty little secret, promise.”</p>
<p>“He took me to dinner for steak and lobster, took me back to his place, then ate me out for most of the night. He had me tied down for a good chunk of that; I like to pull.”</p>
<p>It takes another moment for Tim to swallow as he tries to not think too deeply about the picture Dick’s just painted for him. “You still look pretty tired.”</p>
<p>“I’m not joking when I say most the night; I think I only got maybe three hours of sleep. He has stamina, Tim, like you wouldn’t believe.”</p>
<p>Tim thought Kon had stamina, thanks alien genetics, but this mystery man of Dick’s doesn’t sound human. When Tim outright asks if he is, Dick does laugh. “He is, he’s just one of a kind.”</p>
<p>Tim only gets a few more questions before Dick shushes him then shoves off his shoes. His toes push at the top of Tim’s slippers. “My man isn’t exactly the cuddliest snugglebug in the puppy pile. You won’t let me take a nap all alone in the cold, will you?”</p>
<p>Tim rolls his eyes as he carefully reaches to either side of Dick to brace his weight as he kicks his slippers off. He settles back down on Dick’s front then grabs at the top of the couch for the throw blanket. “Only because us masochists needs to stick together.”</p>
<p>Dick grins then urges Tim’s head under his chin. “You’re still too young for sex, but I’ll let it slide since you have good taste in kinks.”</p>
<p>Tim snorts as he shifts his ear over Dick’s heart while Dick fans out the blanket above them. “Thanks, Dad.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Dinner that night predictably does not go great. Dick knows as soon as he sees Bruce’s thunderous expression that bores into him that Jason has blabbed. When that gaze shifts to Tim upon his entrance and Bruce’s hand clenches against the thankfully thick ceramic mug, Dick further knows he’ll have to do damage control. He’s thankful that he decided to hide his marks with a baggy turtleneck sweater since any visible evidence will no doubt be used against him.</p>
<p>“Bruce, remember you blood pressure,” Dick tries to soothe as he takes his spot at dinner table wile Jason arrives with Alfred and that night’s food. “And also that me and Tim are both adults who can make our own choices.”</p>
<p>Bruce exhales sharply. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” It sounds like he’s talking with his jaw locked tight.</p>
<p>“Good, that’s good,” Dick says quickly to avoid the conversation.</p>
<p>Except for the rocky start it’s a pleasant evening, putting Dick at ease. In hindsight it was so nice it disarms Dick. He thinks he’s in the clear until Bruce asks about his birthday dinner which was no secret. Bruce sounds so genuine and curious and normal that Dick responds without thinking about lying.</p>
<p>“Slade took me to that new place that opened up a few months ago,” he hums. “It was worth it.”</p>
<p>He looks up at the dead silence and finds all eyes glued on him. “What?”</p>
<p>“Slade?” echoes Jason faintly. “Slade Wilson?”</p>
<p>Dick gasps under his breath as he realizes what he’s just said. “Shit.”</p>
<p>“Your man is Deathstroke?” hisses Tim, sounding furious and betrayed.</p>
<p>Dick looks over at Bruce who looks a breath away from exploding. He then turns his head to Tim with a slight shrug and sense of doom. “I said it was complicated.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>